


If You'll Be Mine

by Elfbert



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Valentine's Day-inspired smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Be Mine

Chris yawned widely and stretched his back out. He glanced around the room, looking at everyone else hard at work. He wondered if it was time for another cup of tea, so checked his watch. It was only half past ten in the morning. He wondered why, when you were willing time to go faster, it seemed to stand still. He glanced around once more, then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the plain white envelope he had slid there that morning. He slipped the card from the envelope under his desk, where he was sure no one would see it. The card was simple – black with a red heart on it. Inside, in neat printed letters, it read ‘Chris, with all my love, R xx’. Chris traced his finger over the words, smiling to himself. He looked over at Ray who was sitting back in his chair, writing something in a notepad, files opened out on his desk and one on his lap. He’d never received any Valentine’s cards before he’d started seeing Ray – well, only from his Mum, and they didn’t count.

Chris had wanted them to go out somewhere, to get away from the office, to spend the day together, even if they were working, but Ray had insisted he had paperwork to do, so Chris was stuck inside too, trying not to think of the fun they would have just as soon as they could leave work.

He decided that another cup of tea was in order and wandered over to the tea table, flicking through a newspaper someone had left there whilst he was waiting for the water to boil.

  
There was a commotion outside in the corridor and everyone looked up – Chris in the hope that something was about to happen to break up the monotony of his morning.

Phyllis pushed open the doors to CID dramatically. “There is a delivery,” she announced grandly, “For DC Christopher Skelton.”

All eyes in the room turned to look at Chris, who smiled nervously. “Um…oh?” he stuttered, trying to sound more interested than scared – he hated being the centre of attention.

“Annie!” Phyllis called out into the corridor.

Annie appeared, obscured behind a dozen deep red roses, a large grin on her face.

“They just arrived, downstairs,” she explained, passing them to Chris.

“For…me?” He was sure his voice shouldn’t have sounded that squeaky.

“That’s what it says on the envelope,” Phyllis answered.

Chris shot a worried look toward Ray, who was now sitting up, arms resting on the desk, staring at him like everyone else, waiting to find out who the bouquet was from, no doubt.

“Oh,” he managed to say.

“Open the card then!” Annie said, excitedly.

Chris rested the flowers down on the table and reached for the small envelope which was fixed to the plain green wrapping paper. On it, in an unfamiliar hand, it said ‘Chris Skelton’. He slid his finger under the flap and pulled out the message.

“What does it say?” Annie breathed, clearly far more excited than Chris was.

“Um…” Chris looked down. ‘Each time I see you I love you more’, it said, and he knew he didn’t want to read it out loud. He passed it to Annie instead.

A huge grin spread over her face as she read it. “Oh my, that’s lovely. Who is she then?”

Ray watched as Chris’s face began to turn the same colour as the flowers in front of him.

“I dunno…I ‘aven’t, I mean, I don’t…I ‘aven’t got a girlfriend,” he finally stuttered, unable to even look at Ray. He felt awful at receiving such a lavish gift.

Then the door at the other end of the room opened. Gene strode into the office and took in the scene – Chris, Annie and a large bunch of roses.

“Chris, you ‘aven’t got the class for a bird like her,” he said gruffly, then frowned as he remembered hearing Phyllis’s announcement. “An’ you, Flash Knickers, better ‘ave your priorities straight – I shall be out of my office for five minutes – any anonymous cards and gifts can be deposited within.”

Annie smiled sweetly. “I’m just the messenger, Guv. The flowers aren’t from me – Chris has got a mystery admirer!”

Gene walked toward Chris, noticing the small square of card he held. Gene grabbed it and snorted as he read. “Trust you to find someone else as soft in the head as you are,” he said.

Chris flushed pink again, looking at the floor.

“C’mon, Div,” Ray said, finally taking pity on Chris. “Things to do.”

Chris nodded in relief, then realised that Ray probably just wanted to get him alone to question exactly who the flowers might be from.

“I’ll put these in water for you,” Annie smiled, picking up the roses and sniffing them.

Chris just nodded dumbly, then hurried to follow Ray.

  
As soon as they were in the lift, alone, Chris turned to Ray.

“I don’t know who they’re from, honest – I ‘aven’t seen no-one, or…anything. It must be a mistake, or…me Mum, or summat, ‘cause I ‘aven’t…I wouldn’t…”

Ray stood in silence until the lift doors slid open, then he stepped out, Chris following him, eyes wide, desperate for Ray to believe him.

Then he looked around them. “Um…why are we in the basement?”

Ray pushed open one of the nearby doors, knowing that Chris would follow him. As soon as Chris had stepped inside Ray turned, shoving the door shut and invading Chris’s space, forcing him to step backward until he hit the wall. Then he leant forward and kissed Chris hard, his hand reaching for Chris’s crotch, his palm rubbing against the fabric.

“I…” Chris was silenced by another kiss and he quickly gave in, stopping his protests and just enjoying the feel of Ray’s soft lips against his.

Ray leant into Chris, their bodies pressed together, Ray’s hand kneading Chris’s groin, feeling the growing hardness, which only spurred him on. He used his other hand to open Chris’s trousers, allowing himself better access.

Chris moaned into Ray’s mouth as fingers wrapped around his cock, the excitement of the situation only adding to his enjoyment. He assumed that Ray was somehow trying to prove something – that Chris belonged to him, and no one else  - and Chris didn’t care the reason, his only thoughts were focussed on the pleasure.

Ray moved, sliding his lips and tongue along Chris’s jaw line and onto his neck. Chris shivered, pushing his dick into Ray’s fist, panting but trying to keep quiet. He felt Ray’s other hand slide past his waistband, under the soft cotton of his briefs, then fingers stroking down between his bum cheeks.

Ray knew Chris well enough to read him perfectly, the clenching of his fists in Ray’s shirt, the way he squeezed his eyes shut, the quiver of the muscles in his legs. Ray sank down to his knees and took Chris’s entire length in his mouth, sliding his tongue around the smooth head, grazing the shaft with his teeth very gently.

Chris slid his hands into Ray’s hair and shuddered as he came, thrusting deep into the warmth and wetness of Ray’s mouth. He bit down hard on his lip but couldn’t help grunting with pleasure.

Ray swallowed everything Chris had, then gently licked and sucked Chris clean, before standing again, reaching for another kiss.

Chris tasted himself on Ray, and he kissed him passionately, trying to pour all the feelings he could into the kiss, knowing it would say what he needed to better than he could with words.

Finally he slid his hands around Ray’s waist and looked up at his lover, eyes wide and serious. “There ain’t anyone else, Ray. Really. I don’t know who them flowers is from.”

Ray kissed Chris on the forehead. “Each time I see you, I love you more,” he said softly.

Chris closed his eyes, the message on the card still clear, as if he still held it in front of him. He knew how bad those words must sound when they had come from someone other than Ray. Then a thought struck him. “How did you know it said that? You can’t…”

“I wrote it, you soft bastard,” Ray smiled. “Couldn’t sign me name, obviously. But I wanted the whole fuckin’ station to see jus’ how special you are, even if they can’t know it’s me you’re special to.”

Chris smiled and started to blush all over again.

~Fin


End file.
